


Everyone Needs A Stiles

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Teen Wolf Collection [75]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Absent Parents, Angst, Comfort, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Stiles Stilinski, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Your parents might not accept you-but Stiles will.





	Everyone Needs A Stiles

“Hey, Mr Stilinski. Is Stiles in?”

He sighed, inviting you into the house, out of the pouring rain.

“He’s probably asleep”, he murmured, grabbing you a towel and sitting you on the couch. “Your parents?”

You nodded, patting yourself dry-your clothes sticking to your body.

“Right-you just go upstairs?” he said, grabbing his jacket and making to leave, when you grabbed his sleeve.

“Where’re you going?” you asked, eyes wide, not wanting to cause any more trouble for your parents.

He gripped your shoulders, pushing you back on the couch and kneeling in front of you.

“I’m just gonna go over-have a conversation. That’s all”, he promised, but that did nothing to stop you worrying.

“Mr Stilinski…”

“Listen, Stiles’ upstairs. Go borrow some of his clothes and get some sleep. I’ll be back in a bit”, he said, leaving you no time to say anything, grabbing his keys and rushing out of the house.

You watched him, a swell of fear filling your heart as you stood shakily, not wanting to be alone.

Walking upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible, you made your way to Stiles’ bedroom, the floorboards seeming to creak with every step you took, his door even louder as you pushed it open.

You cursed the damn house for deciding now was the time to react to every single movement you made, but eventually stood in front of his drawers, Stiles’ slumped on his bed, not stirring whatsoever.

Pulling his drawer open, you grabbed the first t-shirt and pair of sweatpants you could find, wishing he had a brand-new pair of boxers-not wanting to risk wearing anything that had already been used.

You dressed in the dark, pulling your jeans, t-shirt and underwear off, and pulling on Stiles’ clothes.

“Dude-what the hell are you doing?” 

You jumped and turned around, the lamp switching on as Stiles’ turned his head to you, still slumped on his pillow

“Fuck-you scared me”, you hissed, grabbing the wet clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket.

“You getting in?” he muttered, sliding over in his bed and leaving you a spot.

“Oh-I’ll just sleep on the couch”, you said, not wanting to spend the night sleeping next to boy you’d been crushing on for months.

“Stop being a dumbass”, he sighed, patting the bed impatiently.

You knew he wouldn’t let it go, so resigned to slinking towards him, stomach fluttering as you climbed in beside him.

The second your head flopped onto the pillow, Stiles’ scent surrounded you.

“What happened?” he grumbled, words laced with sleep.

“My parents hate me”, you scoffed, the bitter resentment growing as you shook your head. “I mean-do they want me to lie? To live my life with a smile on my face, while I’m dying on the inside?”

You shook your head, refusing to shed another tear over the way they treated you.

“Screw them”, he mumbled, shuffling closer, his breath on your neck as he threw an arm across your waist.

“What are you doing?” you gasped, gripping his hand to move it, but Stiles kept it there.

“Cuddling with my best friend. Why?” he murmured.

You rolled your eyes, gripping his arm and pulling at it. But Stiles’ refused to budge.

“Stiles”, you sighed wearily, no energy to argue after the eventful night.

“Just go to sleep”, he urged, snuggling even closer.

“Seriously, what are you doing?” you asked, turning your head.

He shrugged, smiling softly and pressing a kiss to your cheek, your face heating.

“Stiles…you…you’re not gay”, you reasoned, not sure why he was looking at you like you were the only thing in existence.

“Gay-bi-all of the above. None of the above. Who cares?” he asked. “I like you”, he admitted.

You smiled, deciding there was no need to say anything more, snuggling into him, knowing there was at least one person who’d love you no matter what.


End file.
